godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Orga
Orga is an alien Kaiju that was formed from the Millennians thousands of years ago during, who fought in The Thousand Year War in the Millennian UFO. During the war, the Millennian UFO crashed landed on Terra and in the modern age, was taken to Area. After absorbing the DNA of Godzilla, the Millennian Biomass becomes Orga in 2010. Appearance Orga resembles as a somewhat warped and deformed version of Godzilla due to Orga being a hybrid of both Millenian DNA and Godzilla DNA. He has a hunched back with a cannon-like hole on the left shoulder and has a rectangular head, with jaws that can stretch when he attempts to eat opponents. Orga's eyes are yellow in colour, and he has two gigantic hands with three long fingers. In contrast, Orga has short legs and has a stubby tail. His skin is dark grey in color and is uneven in texture and bumpy. Personality During the Thousand Year War, Orga was originally a Millennian UFO that possessed all of the intelligence that the Millennians had, but he eventually lost this trait after mutating from absorbing Godzilla's DNA. After his transformation, Orga has been shown to be an out-of-control brute that is willing to destroy or devour anything that he comes into contact with. This was shown when he attempted to eat Gigan after Godzilla threw the cyborg into him, even though the two Space Kaiju were allies. Due to not being used to his new form, Orga was an inexperienced fighter, mainly using brute strength in an attempt to overpower his enemies. Despite his lack of experienced hand-to-hand combat abilities, he has been shown to make full use of his devastating plasma cannon on his shoulder. History Orga was originally a group of Millennians who piloted a highly-advanced UFO that fought alongside the Kilaaks and the Simians during the Thousand Year War against the Nebulans and Xilians. After the war had killed off the rest of their kind, the Millennians scoured the galaxies in search of a hospitable world for them until they reached Terra as a possible new home and with Nebulans sending Megalon to hunt them down. However, a Cryog ship was also in the planet's orbit, having gotten lost from its fleet after the destruction of Cryog home world. The Cryog ship, also wanting Terra, fired at the UFO and the two vessels engaged in a space battle. Megalon, contained in a Nebulan pod, soon arrives and tries to attack the UFO but the pod his shot down and crashes on Terra. Despite its smaller size, the Millennian UFO manage to down the Cryog craft but not before getting shoot down themselves by the Cryogs, both ships crashing towards Terra. The Millennian UFO crash landed in the South Pacific. In order to survive, the Millennians converted themselves into biomass and went into a hibernation-like state inside their ship. Thousands of years later, the UFO is discovered by a military submarine and locked away in Area 51. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, the alien race known as the Cryogs invaded Area 51 along with the cyborg kaiju Gigan with the mission of gaining control of the Millennian UFO that held a Millennian biomass. Once the UFO was retrieved, both it and Gigan run amuck in Las Vegas until Godzilla revived to do battle with them. As Gigan managed to pin Godzilla to the ground, the biomass of the Millennians within UFO begins to absorb Godzilla's DNA. As Gigan battles M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the UFO is accidentally hit by Gigan and explodes, however this releases the Millennian biomass which is now transformed into Orga. Orga throw Godzilla's body away and attempts to attack him. However M.O.G.U.E.R.A. intervenes as he stabs his arm into Orga's hide but this has no affect on the alien and he wound heals in mere seconds. Orga grabs the robot with his giant hands and rips M.O.G.U.E.R.A in half (Which causes it to transform into the Star Falcon and the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A). Godzilla blasts Orga to force him to release the robot and Godzilla swings Gigan into the monster. Angered, Orga grabs Gigan in his hand and attempts to eat his ally. As his mouth stretches which enough, Gigan stabs Orga in the roof of the mouth and cuts of his fingers , releasing Gigan from his grasp. As Orga regenerates from his wounds, both he and Gigan are attacked by the Star Falcon and Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. As Orga chases after the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A he fires his Shoulder Cannon at the burrowing vehicle. Soon both Orga and Godzilla turn their attention to the newly arrived Jet Jaguar who is human size. As Orga attempts to grab Jet Jaguar, the robot flies into Orga's mouth and grows to kaiju size, causing Orga to explode from the inside out. As Godzilla and Jet Jaguar battle Gigan, Orga is still alive and the monster begins to reform itself. Jet Jaguar sees some of Orga flesh regenerating and stomps some of it. Orga's regeneration remain are collected by the Cryog who send a containment craft and is brought back to the Cryog ship. Later when the Cryog ship is being attacked by Biollante, Orga's pod is released. His location is currently unknown. Abilities Shoulder Cannon: From he cannon-like whole of his left shoulder, Orga can fire can fire beam of yellow energy. Enhanced Regeneration: Due to absorbing Godzilla's DNA, Orga was able to obtain Godzilla's healing factor but in the case of Orga, his regeneration exceeds Godzilla's as he is able to regenerate wounds in a matter of seconds and can even slowly regenerate after being blown to pieces. Immense Strength: Orga's gigantic hands allow to literally hold his enemies in one hand and throw them. He is strong enough to rip M.O.G.U.E.R.A in half as well. Snake-like Jaws: Orga is able to detach his lower jaw to make his mouth about the height of his body, allowing him to swallow and eat opponents in the manor of a snake. Category:Space Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju